(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frame structure for vertically mounting an integrated package to a rear floor panel of a vehicle, which can improve mountability of the batteries and structural rigidity of the integrated package and body of the vehicle.
(b) Background Art
In order to increase the fuel consumption ratio and purify the exhaust gas, there has been pursued the development of vehicles including a novel driving mechanism such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, etc. Such vehicles require mounting of an electrical equipment that is not provided to vehicles having an internal combustion engine.
Examples of the electrical equipment include a traction motor for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, a secondary battery for supplying power to a starter to re-start an engine along with an idle stop system for stopping the engine under an idling condition, etc. The mounting position of such electrical equipment must be determined in consideration of effective utilization of the compartment space and trunk space of a vehicle, stability security during the collision accident and the like.
As a prior art structure for mounting the electrical equipment, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2003-165398 discloses a vibration isolation structure of a metallic electrical equipment case, which comprises a connection member for connecting the external wall of an electrical equipment case at the rear of a cabin to a lateral member of a vehicle body.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2004-161054 discloses a structure for attaching an electrical storage device to a vehicle body, in which the electric storage device holds upper and lower portions of a support plate for supporting an electric storage device body with a pair of mounting brackets, respectively, attaches a pair of mounting brackets on the upper side to an upper side cross member while attaching a pair of mounting brackets on the lower side to a lower side cross member, and connects upper and lower mounting brackets on the side opposite to the electric storage device body of the support plate via a unit box.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 3660296 discloses an arrangement structure for battery devices, in which behind a rear seat, a rear pillar cross member is provided in the vehicle width direction, in which respective ends of the rear pillar cross member are connected with an inner panel of a wheel house through a bracket and a reinforcing plate, in which a capacitor is enclosed with a case and a cover, the upper end part of the capacitor is fixed to the rear pillar cross member, and the lower end part of the capacitor is connected to a floor cross member which is provided in the vehicle width direction on the upper surface of a rear floor, wherein the capacitor is arranged at an upper portion on the rear surface of the rear seat under a slightly backwardly inclined standing state.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 3571704 discloses an on-vehicle structure of high voltage electrical box, which is installed backwardly inclinedly at the rear of a seat back, and in which a frame member is installed at right and left bottoms of the high voltage electrical box, respectively, and is extended backwardly from a front portion of the high voltage electrical box, wherein frame member is connected to a side frame constituting a part of the structural member of the vehicle and each frame member has an “L” shape in cross-section while being connected to a front end and a rear end of the high voltage electrical box.
However, the above prior art structures encounter a shortcoming in that they require additional mounting of a frame member for connection of the vehicle body in a case, but these inclined mounting structures require an additional installation of a separate member for the stable mounting thereof to the vehicle.
This causes an increase in weight and requires an additional installation of a connecting frame member, so that provision for assembly of bolts and nuts is added at the time of the in-line work, and change of a vehicle body may be increasingly induced to thereby increase the development cost and mold cost.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in that art.